This invention relates to an exercise device, and more particularly to an exercise horse of the type used by gymnasts.
There are various gymnastic exercises that require the use of an exercise horse. Among these, are handstand, planche, press, double leg circles, an L, V etc. These exercises would normally be done on a pommel horse, parallel bars or still rings. All of these various gymnastic exercise devices are relatively expensive and heavy to transport. Nonetheless, it is often necessary for a gymnast to practice these various exercises not only in a gymnasium but also at home or on vacation. It is also desirable to run through some of these exercises as a warm-up exercise during a gymnastic meet.
There is, therefore, a need for a portable piece of gymnastic equipment upon which these various gymnastic exercises could be performed and which equipment would be lightweight and inexpensive to manufacture.